TrialOfTheGods:Dungeon
Duelmex ***'Song of the Damned' - Powerful AoE attack. Used thrice on the first turn and once every 2 turns thereafter ***''Virulent Empowerment'' - Boosts Atk and Def by 250% & boosts critical hit rate by 20% for 4 turns. Used at >75% HP ***''Realisation'' - Boosts Atk by 150% for 4 turns. Used at >25% HP *Second Battle: ** Mad Skull Lord ** Brute Skull Lord ** Conjurer Succubus - 7,999,900 HP ***''Fatal Bond'' - Deals 799,999 HP to self. Used every turn after both Skull lords are defeated ***'Vindictive Fate' - Powerful AoE attack that reduces one target's BB gauge between 80% - 100% & inflicts Curse on all foes. Used every turn 2 turns *Final Battle: ***''Prime Target'' - Single target attack ***'Dance of Death' - Massive single target attack ***''Matter of Life'' - Heals & shields self ***'Harrowing Spite' - Massive AoE attack that has a 50% chance to reduce all enemies' BB gauge to 0% |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Hawkeye Lario ***''Shooting Star'' - AoE attack with chance to inflict Poison ***Inflicts Poison with normal attack ** Dragoon Zephu ***''Raging Glory'' - Single target attack that inflicts Weakness ***'Sama's Reprisal' - Massive AoE attack used on turn 5 ****10,000 damage unless mitigated ***Inflicts Weakness with normal attack *Second Battle ** Vexed Emilia ***'Dancer's Fury' - Boosts Atk of all allies by 200% & adds Fire and Thunder element to all allies' attack for 4 turns ****First used on turn 4 ***''"Eventual Demise..."'' - Massive AoE attack ****15,000 damage even with mitigation ****Used at 70% HP ***''"Death... certainly..."'' - Massive AoE attack ****15,000 damage even with mitigation ****Used at 50% HP ***''"You have been misled..."'' - AoE attack ***'Perkunas Wave' - Drains BB gauge. Used every 5 turns ***Very high chance to inflict Curse and Paralysis with normal attack ** Mesmerizing May ***'Phantasmagoria' - Massive AoE attack used every 4 turns ***'Dream Mirage' - Drains all BB gauges ***'Charged Misguidance' - Gives entire party a "shield" effect which acts as a second health bar, inflicts Curse on all units & increases damage done by Thunder attacks to your team for 2 turns ****Casted at 70% HP ****''Causted Misguidance''' - Gives entire party a "shield" effect, inflicts Curse on all units & increases damage done by Fire attacks done to your team for 2 turns ****Casted at 50% HP ***'Atharva's Plight' - AoE attack used every 4 turns *Final Battle: |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} God Atro - 150,000 HP ***''Messiah Hazard X'' - Strong AoE attack with a 30% chance of inflicting Paralysis ***Gains an Atk, Def, & critical hit rate buff when below 25% HP ***Susceptible to Sickness & Poison ** Death Magress - 150,000 HP ***''Vermillion Tower'' - Strong AoE attack with a 30% chance of inflicting Poison ***Susceptible to Poison *Second Battle: ** Psycho Mage Claris - 15,000 HP ***''Time Distortion'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge to zero ***''Chrono Force'' - Powerful AoE attack ***''Age to Death'' - Massive AoE attack that deals around 14,000 - 15,000 damage ***Very high DEF, bring someone with defense ignore *Final Battle: **''Fatal Strike'' - Massive single target attack that has a 90% chance to inflict Injury & a 35% chance to inflict Poison. Use every 2 turns starts from 2nd turn. **''Grudge'' - Massive AoE attack that partially drains BB gauge. Use on every turn divisible by 3. **''Soul Corruption'' - Powerful AoE attack that has a 30% chance of inflicting ANY status ailment. Use after HP<75% on odd turns that Grudge didn't occur. **''Black Hole'' - Massive AoE attack. Use on turn 7th and every 42 turns after that. **Can be inflicted with Curse, Weakness, Injury and Poison. *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Providence Ring **'1' Gem |drops = Red Grass, Koka Nut, Light Eye |capture1 = 50011 |capture1rate= 1 |capture2 = 60011 |capture2rate= 1 |capture3 = 30040 |capture3rate= 10 |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }} Fallen General Weiss - 380,000 HP ***''Toxic Reverie'' - AoE attack that has a 100% chance to inflict Poison every 3 turns ***Has damage reflect the whole battle, the damage reflected CANNOT kill your units, but it can bring them to 1 HP. Finishing him off with BB/SBB will not activate the damage reflection. If you bring a healer, it's recommended to heal AFTER your units have attacked. ***Regular attacks and skills can inflict Poison & Injury. *Second Battle: ** Holy Empress Luna - 180,000 HP ***''Chant of La Veda'' - Heals between 15,000 - 18,000 HP for self and allies every 2 turns ***Gains an Atk & Def buff when falling below 60% HP. Atk buff gained is enormous and can deal massive damage to any of your units using her normal attack. ***Luna attacks up to three times per turn. ** Ryujin Mifune - 1,000 HP ***''Dark Desolation'' - Massive AoE attack ***''Demonic Envy'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge ***Low HP, high defense, bringing a unit that can give everyone defense ignore (Noble Fist Dilma, Spear King Raydn. Dark Warlord Zephyr) is beneficial for this fight. ***Has chance to reflect a large portion of damage dealt. *Final Battle: **''Malefic Relapse'' - Single target attack that drains BB gauge every 3 turns. Will not use if Cursed Conviction will be casted on the same turn **''Cursed Conviction'' - Single target attack with a 100% chance to inflict Curse every 4 turns **''Unyielding Stance'' - Does nothing. Will use Resolute Surge next turn **''Resolute Surge'' - Massive Atk buff to self for 4 turns ***When Resolut Surge is cast, it counts as turn 1 ***Recommended to guard all units while Resolute Surge is active as Juggernaut's damage output will be very high especially if it's HP is < 50%. **''Torrid Intervention'' - Heals self for 225,000 HP, used every 10 turns. Can cast multiple times per turn, so Sickness is not an effective deterrent. *Can be Cursed *Juggernaut is immune to crits *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = Dark Eye, Purple Drop |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }} Beast King Zegar - 150,000 HP ***''Blazon Discord'' - AoE attack with 50% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''Shred'' - Single target attack with 100% chance to inflict Poison ***''Sharpen Claws'' - Buffs own critical hit rate by 150% for 3 turns ***''Frenzied Fortitude'' - Heals between 10,000 - 18,000 HP to self ***Starts battle with greatly boosted DEF, drops off after he uses a skill. ***Gains automatic critical hit rate buff when HP drops below 25%. *Second Battle: ** Moody Gloomy - 850 HP ***''Grim Heart'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge to zero & has a chance to inflict Curse ***''Glum Strike'' - Strong AoE attack ***''Moody Finale'' - Massive AoE attack (used on turn 5) ***Regular attacks & skills can inflict Weakness. ***Has absolutely MASSIVE defense, bringing a unit that can give everyone defense ignore (Noble Fist Dilma, Spear King Raydn. Dark Warlord Zephyr) is mandatory to avoid Moody Finale. *Final Battle: **Brute Mossy can use: **Can cause Paralysis with regular attacks ***''Aggression'' - Taunts your units, making it so only he can be targeted for 3 turns **Mender Squirty can use: ***''Mend'' - heals all of his allies for 250 HP ***''Mending Aura'' - heals all of his allies for 150,000 HP ***''Wet Blanket'' - Attack that drains BB gauge to zero **Mad King Burny can inflict AoE Injury and Paralysis. ***''Scorching Flame'' - Strong AoE attack that has a 25% chance to inflict Sickness. ***''Cursed Flame'' - Strong AoE attack that guarantees Curse on all allies. ***''Lethal Blaze'' - Single target attack that inflicts Injury on all allies. ***King Burny can be poisoned for 30,000 HP per turn ***Gains a buff to Atk, Def, & critical hit rate when his HP drops below 50%. *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = Green Grass, Green Drop, Blue Drop |capture1 = 10021 |capture1rate= 5 |capture2 = 60030 |capture2rate= 10 |capture3 = 10030 |capture3rate= 10 |capture4 = 20030 |capture4rate= 10 |capture5 = 30030 |capture5rate= 10 |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }}